Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates generally to improved instrumentation for motor vehicles. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved user interface for a computer instrumentation display for an automobile. More particularly, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved display and user interface for navigating through one or more panels on a graphical user interface device. Merely by way of example, the invention is applied to an interior steering wheel of an automobile, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
In the early days, automotive technologies were fairly crude but effective. Germany""s Karl Benz has been recognized with a three wheeled automobile be produced in 1886 as one of the first. Such automobile included an engine that was placed over its rear axle. The engine was a horizontal, four-cycle, single-cylinder type. Horsepower was limiting. Here, the engine produced about 1 horsepower. Belts and chains harnessed such power to rear wheels. A top speed of about 15 km/h could be produced. Mechanical technologies such as a lever connected to a rack-and-pinion controlled a single front wheel to steer the automobile. In the early 1900""s, Ford produced a very popular automobile called xe2x80x9cThe Model T.xe2x80x9d The Model T had technologies that spread motorization. Such technologies included various mechanisms for easy driving. Examples of such mechanisms included a planetary gear transmission. Most particularly, the Model T was produced in mass production, which provided a low price to allow many people to purchase and enjoy the Model T. More than 15,000,000 units were built from 1908 to 1927, which revolutionized the automotive industry.
Many limitations exist with such early automobiles. For example, they lacked power and had numerous mechanical problems. Such problems have been addressed with many of today""s conventional automobiles. These conventional automobiles such as those manufactured by Nissan Motor Company and others have horsepower greater than two hundred. Additionally, such automobiles include a wide variety of other features such as automatic windows, power steering, and even microprocessor controls. Often times, visual displays for monitoring certain devices on automobiles have also progressed. These displays include speedometers, tachometers, temperature gauges, and the like. Displays began as mechanical devices including rotating dial members. The dials often pointed to a number that represented temperature, engine RPM, speed, and other parameters. Although the automobile has improved, such displays have been used for a long time on automobiles without significant improvement. These automobiles are also coming equipped with onboard computers. Such computers are used to operate certain features of the automobile. Unfortunately, there is no easy way of accessing such computers by the user in a safe and efficient manner.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improved control of automobiles is desired.
According to the present invention, an improved instrumentation for motor vehicles is provided. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved user interface for a computer instrumentation display for an automobile. More particularly, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved display and user interface for navigating through one or more panels on a graphical user interface device. Merely by way of example, the invention is applied to an interior steering wheel of an automobile, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
In a specific embodiment, the invention provides an apparatus for navigating through one of a plurality of panels on a display in a moving vehicle. The apparatus includes a display coupled to a processing device and memory. The display faces a user of a motorized vehicle. The apparatus also includes a graphical user interface on the display, which comprises a plurality of panels (or portion of panels) numbered from 1 through N, where N is an integer greater than 2. Depending upon the embodiment, the panel can be an electronic page or portion of a user interface or any combination of these. A mechanical selector device is coupled to the graphical user interface through the processing device. The selector device is within a vicinity of a user of the motorized vehicle. Preferably, the selector device is provided on a steering wheel of the automobile. The selector device is adapted to display any one or more of the plurality of panels from the first panel numbered 1 through the Nth panel numbered N by moving the selector device in a first direction. The selector device is also adapted to select one of the panels being displayed by moving the selector device in a second direction.
In an alternative specific embodiment, the invention provides a method for navigating through a computer interface on a motorized vehicle. The method includes moving an actuator within a vicinity of a user of the motorized vehicle in a first direction to output a graphical user interface on a display from a first panel from a plurality of panels numbered from 1 through N, where N is an integer greater than 2, to a second panel. The method also includes selecting one of the panels being displayed by moving the actuator in a second direction.
In an alternative specific embodiment, the invention provides a method for navigating through a computer interface on a motorized vehicle. The method includes holding an outer portion of a steering wheel assembly using at least one hand of a user to navigate a vehicle coupled to the steering wheel assembly. The method also moves an actuator device coupled to an inner spatial region of the steering wheel assembly in a first direction a first direction to navigate a graphical user interface on a display coupled to a dash board of the vehicle while maintaining the steering wheel assembly using the one hand on the outer portion of the steering wheel assembly. The method also moves the actuator device in a second direction to navigate through the graphical user interface while also maintaining the steering wheel assembly using the one hand on the portion of the steering wheel assembly. The actuator device is provided to navigate through a computer user interface, which is on the dash of the motorized vehicle. Further details are provided throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
Numerous benefits are achieved using the present invention over conventional techniques. In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a mechanical interface to a display for a moving vehicle. The mechanical interface is coupled to a steering wheel, which is easy to access, according to other embodiments. Preferably, the invention provides a safe and easy way of navigating through one of a plurality of panels or other user interface device elements. The invention can also be implemented using conventional hardware and software technologies. Depending upon the embodiment, one or more of these benefits or features can be achieved. These and other benefits are described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.